1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catheter apparatus, especially to a catheter apparatus and an operating method thereof
2. Description of the prior art
In general, the catheter apparatus is used to discharge the urine from the bladder of the patient. Its operating theorem is to insert the sterile catheter into the bladder of the patient and the balloon is swelled and disposed in the bladder without departing from the bladder. And then, the operator will manually operate the aspirator pump, so that the urine in the bladder of the patient can be smoothly discharged to the urine collector out of the body of the patient to achieve the effects of keeping clear and dry, preventing wound infection or bladder decompression before and after surgery.
However, the current catheter apparatus still has many drawbacks in practical applications. For example, when the catheter apparatus is inserted into the bladder of the patient, the operator fails to immediately know whether the catheter apparatus is suitably inserted into the correct position in the bladder of the patient. Therefore, the operator may swell the balloon and start the aspirator pump too early when the catheter apparatus has not been inserted to the correct position of the bladder. This will make the patient uncomfortable and the urine discharging effect will be poor. In addition, when the conventional catheter apparatus is used to discharge urine from the bladder of the patient, the patient may have different postures such as the standing posture, the sitting posture or the lying posture, but the conventional catheter apparatus fails to correspondingly adjust the size of the swelled balloon in the bladder according to the different postures of the patient. Even the size of the swelled balloon in the bladder is fixed, the patient will still feel painful under some postures.
Therefore, the invention provides a catheter apparatus and an operating method thereof to overcome the problems occurred in the above-mentioned prior arts.